Frozen a Hinny Story
by HP-and-PJ-lover-4eva
Summary: Hermione and Ginny were the best of sisters, that was until the accident now Hermione can't even look at Ginny. When Hermione's secret gets out can Ginny save the day or will her sister be killed for who she is? (I'm really bad at summaries)


A/N: I own nothing the plot is Frozen's and the characters are JK Rowling

'thinking' "talking"

Hermione POV:

My name is Hermione I am a princess of Gryffindor and this is the story of how my frozen heart melted. I was asleep, in my bed, in my room when I heard a little voice.

"Hermione come on I'm bored lets play" said my sister Ginny.

"Go to sleep Ginny" I said.

"I can't the sky is awake so I'm awake" she said as she flopped on me. I push her off and she gets next to my face and whispers,

"Do you want to build a snowman"

At this I open my eyes and hop out of bed grabbing her hand and running. We go to the ball room.

"Do the magic" Ginny says excitingly.

I take my hands and move them in front of her face, I put them high in the air and snow falls. I look at Ginny's face and I see my little sister so happy it makes the room light up. I pushed my foot to the ground and it turns to ice. Ginny and I start to make a snowman, when he is finished we name him Ron, and we play with him.

"Hello Ginny I am Ron and I like warm hugs" I said in a weird voice.

"I love you Ron" Ginny sys giving him a hug.

I start to use my magic and push her and Ron around as they dance. That was when it all went down hill. She started to jump on snow piles and I couldn't use my powers fast enough. I asked her to stop, but she wouldn't listen and when she started to fall I tried to catch her, but I hit her in the head and she gets knocked out. And a streak of her red hair turns white like mine.

"Mama Papa" I yell through out the castle. My parent run in and see Ginny. My dads picks her up and we get on a horse and go somewhere that will help.

End of POV:

Meanwhile

Harry POV:

"Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold  
Ice has a magic can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart"

My job is just like most older men I am an ice worker, meaning I cut ice and sell it, it is very hard work. On our way home we see a horse go us and Sven, my reindeer, and I see that it is trailing ice. We decide to follow it. It took us to an old abandoned area. Or so we thought.

"Please help, its my daughter" Said a man.

Then something magical happened the rocks all started moving toward them, they turned out to be trolls.

"Its the king" they all mumbled in awe.

Then the rock I was hiding behind moved and out came another troll, but what shocked me this time was what it said,

"Cuties I'm going to keep you"

Then an older troll started walking toward the king and asked if the girl with Blonde hair was born with 'it' or cursed. She was born with 'it'. He looks at the unconscious girl with red hair, tells them that it was lucky it wasn't her heart. He said that the heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.

He said that he removed all memories of magic, but she would keep the fun that was in the memories. He told the girl with white hair that her powers can be used for good, but there is fear in it and that she must learn to control it or fear would be her enemy.

End of POV:

Because of this incident they locked the gates of the castle and limited Hermione's contact with people, this changed their lives forever.

A/N: this story again does not belong to me at all. the song is 'the frozen heart' from frozen, you can also find this story on my wattpad sarah4852


End file.
